A conventional communication system employing high-speed communication adopts an XML (Extensible Markup Language) or a unique standard for data communication so as to transmit data with required measurement conditions attached therewith. In such data, attributes or the like are set distinctively as data. Hence, data analysis and data conversion complying with various standards are not necessary in a system. In other words, the data itself is effective. Further, such data is analyzable by a third person, and therefore can be reused.
However, in order to transmit such data in slow communication, it takes a long time in the communication. Therefore, in a conventional communication system employing slow communication, a communication device is configured to carry out code-conversion of items of data and therefore transmit minimally required data. This data is subjected to a conversion process in a receiving end device in accordance with a standard determined in advance. As such, actually required data is created such that it can be used commonly.
Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokukaihei 8-6828 (published on Jan. 12, 1996)” discloses a data processing method. Japanese PCT National Phase Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokuhyohei 9-503326 (published on Mar. 31, 1997)” discloses a method of storing and retrieving data and a device adopting the method. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokukai 2001-103079 (published on Apr. 13, 2001)” describes a data transmitting/receiving device and a data transmitting/receiving method. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokukai 2003-333107 (published on Nov. 21, 2003)” discloses a method of authenticating a device connectable to a network. Japanese Examined Patent Publication “Tokukouhei 6-81142 (published on Oct. 12, 1994) discloses control of an integral type device having a plurality of functions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokukai 2000-59404 (published on Feb. 25, 2000)” describes a home network system carrying out central control over a device terminal. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication “Tokukai 2002-189852 (published on Jul. 5, 2002)” describes a home server system.
However, each of the conventional techniques of the above patent publications is incapable of (i) expressing, with one code, attributes to a plurality of measurement items of measurement data for each measuring device, but employing different code systems according to a type of measuring device; (ii) allowing for free addition of a new measurement item; and the like.